journeys of the champions
by Shazim62202116
Summary: there is a World tournament going on in unova.many champions form different regions fight to see who is the strongest trainer.this is a story about these champions where they begin, when they became champions and where they are now. Kanto arc: ongoing Johto arc 1: not reached Johto arc 2: not reached Hoenn arc: not reached Sinnoh arc: not reached Unova arc 1: not reached
1. chapter 1: introducation

there is a World tournament going on in unova and all champions form another regions are joining.this story tells the journeys of these trainers kanto to unova.their beginning,when their became champion and where there are now.

Kanto arc: ongoing

Jonto arc 1: not reached

Jonto arc 2: not reached

Hoenn arc: not reached

Sinnoh arc: not reached

Unova arc 1: not reached

Unova arc 2: not reached


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2: the beginning of red

the World was black,then colours was shown revealing man who looked to be in his old years wearing a lab coat "Hello there! Glad to meet you welcome to the World pokemon!said the oldman, "My name is oak, people affectionately refer to me as the pokemon PROFESSOR said oak.

"this World is inhabited by creatures called pokemon"explained oak."For some people, pokemon are pets, others used them for battles and for myself i study pokemon"said oak.

"but first tell me a little about you

are you a boy or a girl and your name?"questioned oak " i am a boy and my name is red"i explained to him.then the screen turned to a boy

"this is my grandson,you both were rivals when you were babys and his name is blue"oak told to red."your very own pokemon legend is going to begin, in this journey you will meet many trainers some may be champions and others may be rivals led your pokemon journey begin"said oak.and the screen fadedfaded to black.

it was a peaceful day in kanto and red was old enough to get a pokemon. "RED WAKE UP and come down for lunch"said red mom."COMING MOM"replayed red. red woke up and was putting on his clothes and thought "oh man today is where i can pick my starter and i am late!" red finished his thought and put on his hat.red come down and finished his lunch quickly " mom i have to go, i am late" said red."i am happy for you and i will support you no matter where you go"said red's mom before red left the house he said "thank you so much mom" replayed red he left the house.

red ran like hell to the lab he entered it and was disappointed to see no pokemon balls."professor please tell me there is a starter left"asked red

"sorry red you were late their were taked but i do have an eevee and you can have it"said oak.oak took the ball and look with an happy grin until the heard the door open "YO GRAMPS" said a brown haired boy."blue your here"said oak."and i see you saved a pokemon for me"said blue."but this is for"oak was interrupted when blue took the ball"sorry can't hear you gramps"."HEY" shouted red "thats mine" stated red. "oh are you one holding the pokeball? asked blue. red stopped "hah i thought so"said blue.

"red" said oak"what is it professor?

asked red looking sad."i have a pokeball cointaing pikachu but it is untamed,do you want it? asked oak

"YES" said red.oak went to the desk and handed red the pokeball "be careful"requested oak " i will professor"said red. "yo red since we have our starters lets have battle and i will prove how much better i am. "YOUR OWN"said red. both

trainers throw the pokeballs revealing a pikachu and eevee

"hm both of our pokemon are the same lvl 5 and my pikachu only knows thundershock, i can only go in the offense" thought red."ok pikachu use thundershock" commanded red. pikachu replayed by shooting eletric shockes to eevee. "eevee dodge it and use tackle " commanded blue.

eevee dodge the thunder stocks but the shocks hit the deck and oak saw this and sighed "why do they have to do this inside"said oak.eevee tackled pikachu and reduced its hp to yellow."not good i won't win this i have to think of something, yes i got it " thought red. pikachu use thunder shock to the left and right of eevee.

pikachu was confused but decide to do it anyway. blue saw this "what is he planning ok eevee use tackle again" said blue. eevee responded by changing followed to pikachu. "ok pikachu use thundershock"said red

"hm, eevee dodge by going to the left" said blue.eevee responded but when it went to the left it got thundershocked."blue looked very confused "HOW"said blue. blue to red and saw him laugh. "you fall into my plan blue" said red."by using thundershocked to left and right it meant that those place was filled with eletric and when your eevee went to left it got thundershocked"said red."hm a clever trick"said blue. eevee hp was reduceded to red."ok pikachu end this" said red pikachu responded by thundershocking eevee winning red the fight.Hm,can't believe i lose said blue returning eevee to it,s pokaball.

"that was exicted battle between you both but look what you did to my lab"said oak red looked to see a damged wall and destroyed disk "sorry professor"said red." well here are the pokadexs said oak.red took his one while blue took his.hm, i smell you later red and gramps" said blue and with that he left the lab."i have to tell mother about this see you later professor,ok pikachu return to your pokaball. but when ash throwed the ball pikachu responded by using it,s tail to throw back the ball to red face. "ow! responded red."looks like it does not want to go back to it,s pokeball" said oak."well i just carry it"replayed red and took pikachu to his shoulder.

after talking to his mother red looked to see route 1." this is where my journey begin and i will be the kanto champion just you wait blue"said red as he took his step in route 1.

authors note:hope you guys enjoyed this as This is my first fanfic. yes red can speak in This story. also blue might be a jerk now but he will improve later in the story.yes lvls exits and i mix the game fight style with the anime battle style so the fights look good. anyway i hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
